Drummer Boy
by arilovexo
Summary: In which, Rydel and Laura can't get their drummer boys out of their heads and decide to do something about it. Ross/Laura Rydel/Ellington


_I know it's not anywhere near the holidays, or Christmas for that matter, but eh, it's close enough. _

_Enjoy, this is kinda different. I got a little edgy with it (that's a term my friend and I use when we're doing something outside our normal way of doing things). _

_I'm giving you guys a challenge. As soon as you're done reading this, tweet me/review what you think of it._

_My twitter is jessier529. _

_If you do that, I'll update a story of your choosing that gets the most votes by tomorrow night. Deal?_

_Okay, enjoy this. I own nothing. Not really. _

_Sidenote: every other line break is from either Rydel or Laura's point of view. Sometimes it's together, but you'll know and other times it's all mixed up. I'm sure you'll know when it's Rydel's or Laura's points of view though. I just wanted to explain that ahead of time. _

_Okay read on. Oh and fun fact, Drummer Boy is my all time favourite Christmas song. _

* * *

><p>She stared at him as he banged the drums with the sticks. He was banging hard, his head flying all over the place as he hit it each and every time to the beat of the song they were playing.<p>

She tried her best to focus on the keyboards, but found that she'd gotten so distracted, so had messed up.

And Rocky had noticed.

"Rydel!" He said, "you just messed up!"

"Damn, Rocky," Ellington commented a bit out of breath, "you could tell that easily?"

He nodded. "Lucky for you," He eyeballed his sister, "we're in rehearsals."

Rydel rolled her eyes, "sorry, I just got… distracted."

"It's fine," Rocky sighed, "try not to mess up again, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Rydel waved him off and then Riker told Ellington to start to beat off again.

She messed up again.

And again.

Damn Drummer Boy was too distracting.

* * *

><p>On set, Ross liked to play the drums in Sonic Boom.<p>

She liked to play the keyboard in the practice room.

Anytime they were apart (or most often when they were together), to be able to find them, one would just have to follow the sound of whatever instrument is being played.

She and Ross jammed together to random songs.

This week's song (and in the spirit of the holidays coming up), they chose Little Drummer Boy.

All Laura could think was, hell yeah, Little Drummer Boy, as she watched him hit the drums with the sticks.

Drumming was always very fascinating to her, it was just a skill she did not have.

Kinda like how Ally didn't have the skill of being able to dance, but hey, maybe she would soon enough.

Then maybe Laura could be considered the Drummer Girl.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we're going to perform<em> Little Drummer Boy<em> at our next show in about a week and a half," Riker said as everyone sat in the living room during a band meeting. He looked pointedly at Ellington, "that means, Drummer Boy over here is going to rock his ass off."

"I'm down." Ellington grinned and looked at Rydel. She felt her heart beat fast in her chest and swallowed hard. She nodded and then looked at her older brother.

"Um, how hard are we going to go on this one?" She asked him, "like soft, Christmasy feel, or are we actually going to go hardcore on this?"

"Both," Riker answered and she nodded, though she had no idea what he exactly meant by that. He then turned to Ellington, "can you teach her some rudiments? That'd be super great for the song."

"Yeah," Ellington nodded, "no problem."

Cue faster heart beat. She felt like she might pass out.

He smiled at her, "looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

She became bolder. It was totally out of freaking nowhere too.

"You forget, I'm a dancer and I learn pretty fast. Beats are so my thing." She got in his face. He just grinned at her.

"I'm up for the challenge if you are."

"Bring it on, E-Rat."

With that they shook hands and she felt a spark shoot through her entire body.

* * *

><p>She watched him from the counter on the Sonic Boom set. She was sitting on it as he banged the drums.<p>

Though it was a little bit distracting, she found that writing the song she was currently working on, wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be.

Then suddenly, he stopped and looked at her. She lifted her head slowly and blinked her eyes back at him.

"Wanna learn?" He asked her.

"Do you want to learn," She found herself saying and mentally smacked herself in the back of the head for that one.

"Huh?" He tilted his head confused.

"Nothing. I was correcting your english," She responded.

He blinked and then shook his head, "okay so, that doesn't answer my question, do you wanna learn?"

She smiled and eagerly nodded her head.

He smiled back, "then come over here," He said quietly. She jumped down from her spot on the counter and put her songbook away. Then she walked over to him and he moved so she could sit down. He stood behind her and bent over, handing her the drumsticks. He demonstrated a beat with his hands on top of hers and then motioned for her to do the same.

Her heart beating fast, she began to lightly bang out what he said.

"No, you have to really feel the drum beat." He told her, "play it like you would bang out on the piano."

She turned her head to look at him, her big eyes blinking and he stared back at her.

Her heart began to beat faster.

He motioned for her to move and she did, then he took her spot and then pulled her onto his lap. She hadn't been expecting it and almost fell off. He caught her though and they just stared at each other.

"You're fine," He assured her and she bit her lip as he straightened her so that she wasn't falling off his lap so much. "Okay, ready?" He asked, his hands on top of hers, she noticed the difference in sizes and then took a deep breath. It was like she couldn't speak around him. He began to slowly make a beat and she followed along and soon enough, she was doing it herself. "Yeah! Laura!" He hugged her tight and she felt like she couldn't breathe. But in the best possible way.

It made her lightheaded and kinda like she wanted to throw up, almost like a roller coaster.

"Let's try it again," He said and she nodded, then, she started to bang out some kinda beat she wasn't even sure was an actual beat. He laughed, "I think you should play with my band at our next concert." He said casually.

"You want me to-"

He nodded, "yeah, you know, play the keyboard. Rock out with Rydel."

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Okay." He said just as quietly and didn't break eye contact with her.

She wondered if it was possible for hearts to beat of people's chests.

* * *

><p>"Go," Ellington said to Rydel as they tapped drumsticks on the floor. She tapped out the beat he had been teaching her and smiled triumphantly once it was over. "Hell yeah! That's what I like to see!" He said and high fived her, pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back, squealing silently to herself. He pulled away from it all too soon and then suggested something, "okay, I'll beatbox, you drum out the beat and sing the song okay?" She nodded.<p>

He started to beat box and she counted in her head when to start the drum beat, she did it and then she opened her mouth to sing. "_Come they told me, pah-rum-rum-pah-bum_," She sang it, closing her eyes as she kept in time with the beat and Ellington continued to beat box. "_A newborn king to see, pah-rum-rum-pah-bum, our finest gifts we bring, pah-rum-rum-pah-pah-bum._" She continued to sing, her voice getting louder and more confident the further she went and then they finished and she opened her eyes to find Ellington was smiling big at her, his hands spread wide, he just leaned in and gave her another hug.

"That was fucking awesome!" He said, rocking her back and forth as she giggled.

"Well, we do make a pretty badass team," She pointed out.

He nodded, "dude, let's go through it again. We should record this and put it up on YouTube or something."

She laughed, "yeah, I agree."

"And you were right, about you being a fast learner, I shouldn't have doubted you."

She giggled again and stuck her tongue out. "Ready for round two?"

"I'm ready for as many rounds as you want," He winked at her and she felt her heart beat fast again.

Yeah, she was pretty sure Drummer Boy was going to make her go crazy.

* * *

><p>"Laura's agreed to play the song with us," Ross announced at the next band meeting. Coincidently Laura had shown up at the house with him after rehearsals on set. Riker looked at him, Rocky raised an eyebrow and Ellington and Rydel exchanged a look.<p>

"Oh yeah? How's that gonna work?" Riker asked.

"Going to-nevermind," Laura shook her head and looked down. Ross' arm was soon around her shoulders.

"I taught her how to play the drums and she knows piano and keyes super well, so I say we give her a chance and let her rock out with Rydel."

"Hell yeah!" Rydel said and then leaned forward to high five Laura.

Laura laughed and high fived her.

"During which song?" Riker asked.

Ross shrugged, "why not _Little Drummer Boy_?" He asked and then Laura looked up at him.

Drummer Boy was going to make her heart beat so hard, it wasn't going to exist anymore.

Riker looked at the rest of the band who all gave there thumbs up in approval, Ross looked at him and then Riker smiled.

"Welcome to R5 Laura!" He said and everyone cheered, clapping their hands. Ross turned to Laura and then he picked her up and spun her around, soon putting her back on the ground, he hugged her tight as she just giggled and fell against him.

* * *

><p>"First day of rehearsals, you nervous?" Rydel asked Laura as they walked into the rehearsal studio.<p>

"No," She responded back confidently. "Ross has been teaching me a lot, so… I think I'll be okay." She smiled at her.

Rydel put her arm around Laura, "it'll be so nice to have another girl on stage with us, even if it's for just one song."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm really excited for it." Laura smiled at her.

"You think I'm not?" Rydel asked, "you can distract me from messing up, all I've been doing is staring at Ellington and like missing my parts in the songs. It's not easy standing beside him onstage and off. It's like-"

"The Drummer Boy is gonna make your heart beat out of your chest?" Laura asked, finishing her thought for her.

Rydel looked at her, "exactly." She tilted her head, "wait, how did you know?"

"I have a similar problem, but with your brother." She responded. "That boy is going to literally bang-"

"Don't even finish that thought, he's my brother, I don't need mental images." Rydel shuddered and Laura laughed. "Come on, let's go inside, rehearse and hopefully not drool over our Drummer Boys."

"No promises." Laura responded and Rydel put her arm around her, laughing as they walked into the rehearsal studio together.

* * *

><p>She decided she was going to do something about her drummer boy.<p>

Other than undressing him with her eyes.

She needed to do something about this and fast because if he kept it up, she was going to gross out her brothers to the highest possible degree.

Whatever that meant.

She watched him drum and did what he taught her with him, head banging and getting into it. She even paused for a moment to look up and see he was staring at her with a goofy smile on his face.

She turned and saw her brother had the same smile on his face, but (thankfully) not towards her. Instead it was towards the girl playing the keyes. She smiled knowingly to herself and then continued the song singing along with her brothers.

* * *

><p>As soon as they finished rehearsing the song, Laura pulled Ross to the side.<p>

Actually, she more like grabbed his hand and pulled him with her outside of the studio.

She was going to do something about her drummer boy.

"What?" He asked, his eyes searching hers as he stepped closer to her. She couldn't tell if it was unconscious or not.

"You." She said, just a one word answer.

"Me?" He asked.

She nodded and lifted her hand to his shoulder, stretching the fabric of his light baby blue, whatever color it was, shirt between her fingers. She then let her fingers dance down his arm and saw him freeze, just a bit. "This shirt," She let her hand go up towards his chest where it was a bit unbuttoned.

"The shirt," Ross repeated, he looked at her like she was crazy. She probably was. "What's wrong with my shirt."

She put her hand back on his shoulder and then looked up at him. "I want to take it off." She didn't break eye contact with him and the look in his eyes made her heart jump.

"Y-you do?" He asked, his voice stammering just a bit. He closed his eyes and mentally cursed in his mind.

She nodded. "So badly." She said, her tone steady.

"How badly?"

Oh, great. He was teasing her now. Little shit.

She put her fingers in his hair and then pulled him close, her lips just less than an inch from his.

"So badly," She whispered, tightening her arms around him as his hands went to her waist, tightening his hold around her as well as he leaned down, his lips brushing against hers. He then looked at her and then went for it.

She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest and kissed him back, pressing her lips against his much more firmly. His hands started to travel and they went under her shirt.

She didn't mind though.

Breathlessly, they broke apart he intense kiss and just looked at each other.

And then she pulled him towards her again, her lips pressing against his.

* * *

><p>"Let's practice<em> Seven Nation Army<em> while we wait for them to come back," Riker suggested and Rydel nodded.

She was definitely going to do something different this time.

Her Drummer Boy needed to know what he was doing to her.

She did it as they had previously rehearsed, going through the song like nothing had changed. Up until they got to the second verse. Her fingers left her keyes behind as she walked over to the drum set and ruffled Ellington's hair as she began to sing her part of the second verse. He stood up, his feet keeping in time with the drumbeat to the song, much sounding like the sound of her beating heart (she was a bit nervous about what she was about to do).

Though, he seemed to get it; it was almost like he had read her mind.

He wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer, causing her to giggle as he sang to her. Then he sat down and grabbed her hand, pulling her down with him.

Rocky and Riker continued on with the song, just as Ross and Laura walked back in. His hair was sticking out in all different directions and her lips were pink and a bit smeared.

Rydel laughed as soon as her ass landed on Ellington's lap and then she started to move her body against his, leaning back he just stared at her and she stared back at him.

"Kiss her already," Rocky said into the mic as he continued playing.

They both gave him the finger and he laughed as Ellington looked at Rydel who just nodded, her arms going around his neck, she pulled him closer and he just rubbed his nose against hers before finally bringing his lips down to hers and giving her a soft and gentle kiss.

She kissed him back, her eyes closing, her heart beating fast.

His drum beats still kept in time with her heart. Oh yeah and the song. Right, they were in the middle of rehearsing a song.

"Drummer Boy understands," She said as soon as Riker had finished playing.

"Drummer Boy?" Ellington asked, his eyebrow raised. She nodded.

"Drummer Boy, that's you," She whispered and then she kissed him again. And again. And again.

* * *

><p>"Ross and Rydel totally made out-" Rocky began as soon as he walked in the house and saw Ryland sitting on the couch.<p>

Ryland's eyes widened, "what? Ross and Rydel made out?"

"With Laura and Ellington, Rocky forgot to add that," Riker said as he smacked the back of his brother's head.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that," Rydel said as she walked by, her hand holding Ellington's as she led him outside to the backyard.

"Totally," Ross agreed and then he picked up Laura, causing her to squeal as he ran up the stairs with her.

Ryland looked at his brothers, confused. "What the hell just happened?"

"I'll tell ya what happened, Buddy," Rocky said, "our brother and sister grew some balls and kissed the guy or girl they had fallen for. It was a beautiful moment, really. Wish you could have seen it." He stared off into the distance and Ryland looked at Riker, almost as though he either thought Rocky had lost it or he was just a loony, basically the same thing, but still a bit different in Ryland's mind.

"Nah, he's telling the truth." Riker told him, sitting down on the couch.

"No way. What happened?" Ryland asked, now interested in what his brothers had to say.

"They were eye fucking each other the whole time we were in rehearsals, dude it was ridiculous." Rocky shook his head.

"Riker, explain, please." Ryland said to his oldest sibling.

"I don't know, all I know is Ross and Laura disappeared, came back, his hair was a mess, her lipstick was all over the place," He motioned to his head and lips, "and we were rehearsing Seven Nation Army when Rydel went up to Ellington and they just danced a bit together, gave each other that look like they wanted to jump each other and that was it, they kissed."

"Feel good movie of the year type of shit," Rocky added.

Riker shrugged, "kinda awesome, if you ask me."

"I second that," Rocky nodded, his finger in the air.

"I'm going to one up you and say that I third that," Ryland said and then Rocky stuck his tongue out at him, causing him to laugh.

* * *

><p>His lips were on hers as soon as he shut the door to his room. She smiled, her arms going around his neck, her fingers in his hair as he spun her around. She giggled and he put her down, kissing her again, his hands going to her wrists, he slowly brought them down and then broke off the kiss.<p>

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Ross asked her.

"Since I met you, if you want me to be honest." Laura admitted.

His eyes widened slightly, "since we met? Three years ago?"

She nodded, "and then again when you played the drums with those corn dogs for the scene," Laura continued. She tilted her head, "how long have you wanted me?"

"Since I first saw you." He answered and then kissed her again. She kissed him back, her hands going to the hem of his shirt, she pulled on it and he broke the kiss only for a second to take it off, then he was back to kissing her.

Not that she was complaining, they missed out on three years because of their stupid insecurities. Oh and their jobs might have had a bit to do with it too.

Just a little bit though.

She jumped up, her arms wrapping around his neck again as he grabbed her by her ass while she wrapped her legs around his legs and they then shared a passionate kiss.

"Perfect," She murmured against his lips and then kissed him again.

"Awesome," He murmured back and she rolled her eyes playfully and then she kissed him and this time, they didn't stop.

* * *

><p>"Good call come out here, it's nice," Ellington commented as Rydel lay on top of him on one of the lounge chairs out by the pool.<p>

Rydel wiggled her toes and looked up at him, "well, duh." She told him and then sat up. He looked up at her, amused. "come on, let's go swimming." She whispered, leaning in closer, with a smile on her face.

"Right now? In this weather?"

"Heated pool, it's California, come on, take a chance." She told him, pulling him up (with a ton of effort).

"How? I don't have a bathing suit on and neither do you."

"Take off your clothes," She stated simply, as she took off her sweater. She then took off her thin cotton shirt and threw it to the side, exposing herself in just her bra. She turned to him and smiled, tilting her head to the side. "Don't be scared," She teased.

He pointed with his thumb just behind him, "your brothers and father are in there, I don't want them to come out here and beat me up for trying to take advantage of their girl…which for the record I am totally not doing." He stated, his finger up in front of him to prove his point.

"Exactly." Rydel nodded, "I'll just tell them it was my idea." She stepped closer to him, her hands on the bottom of his jeans, "come on Drummer Boy," She winked and unbuttoned his pants and then reached up to slowly take his shirt and sweatshirt off, throwing them to the side as well.

He didn't answer her, not with words anyway. In literally a second, his hands cupped her face and his lips were on hers. She kissed him back, moaning against his lips as he kissed her harder and deeper. Then he broke it off and then just stared at her.

And in an instant, her lips were back on his as they slowly backed up, all the way to the edge of the pool. She jumped up, her legs wrapped around his as he pushed against her more, almost causing her to fall in. She caught herself and he just laughed, kissing her harder and deeper.

"I'm going to fall in," She breathed in between kisses, but he shook his head.

She could see he didn't care.

She wondered if she could feel her heart beat out of her chest with how close they were.

She closed her eyes and stayed in the moment, then, all too soon, he broke off their heated make-out session.

"So," He asked, "are we going swimming or what?" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

And then before he could say another word, she unbuttoned her pants, sliding them down her legs, she kicked them away, along with her shoes.

He did the same with his clothes and then in literally in the time it took for her to blink, he jumped into the pool. She laughed and then jumped in with him. Coming up for air, they just stared at each other, when he splashed her. She squealed and splashed him back, somehow floating closer and closer to him until her hands landed on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and then she felt it.

The drum beat on her back.

"Drummer Boy knows what he's doing," She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked her.

"Because," She stated, "you are my drummer boy." And then she kissed him.

"So, what does that make you?" He asked once she had broken it off.

She shrugged, "that's up to you."

"Okay." He smiled.

"Okay." She rolled her eyes, giggling against his lips, she kissed him as his arms tightened around her.

And he didn't let her go.

* * *

><p>"Messy hair, flushed faces, Rydel and Ellington are soaking wet, Ross and Laura are just red in the face… dude," Rocky slapped Riker's chest, causing him to look up at him, "I think we've got a case of Make-Outitis."<p>

"Make-out what now?" Riker asked, looking at him in confusion.

"He just made up a disease," Ellington said, "don't listen to him, it doesn't really exist." He ran his fingers through his wet hair and shook it out.

"Why are you two all wet anyways?" Ross asked him.

"We went night swimming," Rydel explained, moving passed him towards the stairs. She caught Laura's eye and tilted her head in the direction of the stairs. She nodded and turned to Ross.

"Girl time?" He asked her and she nodded, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"You got it Superstar."

"Have fun." He smiled.

"We will." She blew him a kiss, Rydel doing the same to Ellington and with that, the girls quickly ran up the stairs.

Ross sighed, sitting down on the couch beside his older brothers.

"So it was fun?" Rocky casually asked.

"So fun." Ellington answered.

"Amazing," Ross added.

"Finally grew some balls guys, we are proud of ya," Rocky slapped Ross' shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelped, "what the hell?"

"You're a man now, feel good about that one," Rocky smiled. Ross just rolled his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his shoulders.

"Get laid dude." He told him.

"Ohhh! Burn!" Ryland sat up and bumped fists with Ross.

Rocky just waved them off while his brothers laughed.

* * *

><p>"So?" Rydel raised an eyebrow knowingly as soon as she shut the door to her room.<p>

"Me? You're the one who's half naked." Laura pointed out, "so, you tell me so?"

Rydel blushed. "We made out for like ever," She said as she sat down beside Laura on the bed. "And you?" She tilted her head.

"We went far without going that far." Laura said.

"So not all the way?"

Laura nodded. "Did you?"

"Not even close." She answered and then sighed dreamily, ignoring that she was still soaking wet and in her underwear as she fell back on her bed. "I'm glad I found my drummer boy."

"Me too." Laura smiled, taking Rydel's hand in hers, "me too."

* * *

><p>It was time for the performance of <em>Little Drummer Boy<em>. The band had decided to do it in the middle of the show so that Laura being there would be a huge surprise.

Rydel and Ellington began the song, in pitch blackness. The lights came on and it was shined on both Rydel and Ellington doing their drumbeats. Rocky came on next, beatboxing in to the mic as Ross and Riker soon joined him.

Then it came time for Laura's appearance.

She started playing the keyboard and then light came on her, the audience going crazy for her.

Then Ross and Rydel began to sing, the boys beatboxing with them.

Ellington's drumming was soft up until the end and he started going for it, banging hard. And Rydel watched him, smiling as she continued the beat herself, getting into it as well.

Laura sang background with them, her voice adding something different to the song and ambience of the venue.

Then they all ended the song with a major finish and the lights went out as the crowd went so insane it was deafening.

"Thanks guys!" Riker said into the mic as the lights came back and Laura was now standing beside him, Ross, Rydel, Ellington and Rocky lined up with them. "Give it up for Laura Marano!"

"Whoo!" Rydel said into mic and handed it over to Laura who just smiled and thanked everyone.

"Happy Holidays!" She said and blew them kisses, her head turning to Ross, he just smirked at her and she leaned in giving him a quick kiss on the lips, smirking when she broke it.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna go deaf!" Rocky shouted as he laughed while the crowd cheered. "This is awesome!" He smiled excitedly as he ran his fingers through his hair and moved it from his vision.

"Don't worry!" Rydel shouted back, she looked at Ellington, "you'll most likely lose your hearing by the end of this concert." She winked at him and he winked at her back.

Thump, thump, her heart was beating fast again.

The lights went out and then Laura left, giving Ross one last kiss, she went to join their friends and family in the front row.

"Alright, we've got another song for you guys," Riker said.

"What we need is for you guys to clap," Rocky said demonstrating for them what he wanted.

Halfway through the song, Rydel grabbed her mic off the stand and then she walked over to Ellington. He looked at her and she looked back at him and then leaned down so she was right next to him, then she began singing her part. Then she stood up again and Ellington stopped drumming with his right hand, instead, he used it to pull her down and onto his lap. She laughed and then looked up at him. He smiled and then she reached up to kiss him, right there in front of everyone.

They continued on with the verse like nothing happened and she walked back to her keyes, her heart beating fast.

* * *

><p>Rydel opened the heavy door to go outside the venue, in need of some fresh air. There, she found Ross, Laura and her Drummer Boy huddled together, curious, she walked closer to them to see what was going on.<p>

"What are you guys doing?" She asked them.

Ellington held out a small white stick looking thing, "you know what." He said, shrugging casually as he took a hit from it and she nodded, she always called it the small white stick thing because it was literally what it looked like. Rocky had a much more inappropriate word for it. That word always made her laugh.

"I want some," She said, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Killer show," Laura commented as Ross wrapped his arm around her.

"You killed it too, you know." Ross said quietly as he looked right at her.

"Totally killed it." Rydel agreed, nodding her head.

"We need a new word, a synonym maybe," Ellington said as Rydel coughed from her hit and then handed the joint over to Ross.

"Yeah that's what they're called," Laura agreed, "um, I don't know, badass?" She shrugged.

"Is that what this makes us?" Rydel asked, as she watched Ross hand the joint over to Laura. "Are we badass for doing this?"

"Why not?" Ross asked her.

She shrugged, her hands going in the pocket of her jean jacket. She looked down at her feet.

"I just think…" She began, trailing off as she watched her Drummer Boy take a hit, "that we're just naturally badass."

"Hell yeah," Ellington wrapped his arm around her and brought her close, kissing the top of her head and then playfully messing up her hair. She laughed and then playfully pushed him away.

"Hey, what then hell, why aren't we in on this?" They heard another voice and turned to see Rocky and Riker walk towards them, Rocky the one who spoke.

"Stop your bitching and come join us," Ellington responded, blowing out a puff of air, he handed the joint to Ross.

Rydel watched him, noticing the sweat on his forehead and how his hair was in his eyes, her heart started to beat fast as he tapped his fingers on her shoulder in a rhythmic motion.

Laura had closed her eyes and leaned against Ross.

"_Pah-rum-rum-pah-bum-bum_," She said.

"Drummer Boy_,_" Rydel whispered, Ellington turned to her.

"Keyes girl," He responded back.

"What?"

He shrugged, "I'm Drummer Boy and you're Keyes Girl or Gal, your choice."

She grinned, "I like both." And then her hand went to his cheek and she brought him towards her, kissing him softly.

"Well, now I have to go throw up, excuse me," Rocky joked, pretending like he was going to walk away, but Riker pulled him back.

"Not before you give me that joint," He said and Rocky rolled his eyes, handing it to him.

"So, Laura, how'd you like it, performing up on stage?" Rocky asked, kicking the ground with his foot.

"Badass." She grinned.

"That's how we feel every time we perform," Riker agreed. He looked up, "badass," He repeated, "that's a good word to describe the feeling."

"Yeah," Rydel agreed, "badass is a good word."

* * *

><p>Laura watched her Drummer Boy as he banged on the drums on set, she smiled to herself, and then went over to him, her arms wrapping around his neck from behind, she put her head on his shoulder and watched him.<p>

He smiled at her and she quickly kissed him, before he continued to play.

_Rum-pah-bum-bum._

* * *

><p>They were rehearsing a new song.<p>

They decided to name it _Jazz Hour with Rydel and Ellington_. Or, _Rydellington_.

While she banged the keyes, he banged the drums and she watched him, laughing when he twisted his head all around and then stuck his tongue out towards her.

Her Drummer Boy was definitely a distraction.

But it was the good kind of distraction.

She finished playing the song and then excitedly ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he caught her.

"Thanks for catching me Drummer Boy." She whispered.

"Anytime Keyes Gal," He responded back and then she kissed him, her hands going into his hair.

"Play some more," She whispered and then got off of him. She walked until she was a few feet away from his drum set and then sat down in the chair.

He nodded and then started to play Loud. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

She figured she was in love with her Drummer Boy.

She didn't care though.

In fact, she loved it and as she watched him play, she realized that there was no better feeling for herself and for her beating heart.

* * *

><p>She squealed as her hair flew behind her, Ross spinning her around.<p>

"I love you Drummer Boy," She whispered her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Badass Girl." He responded back.

She giggled, "really?"

He nodded and kissed her, "badass is a good word for you."

She kissed him again and then laid her head on his shoulder as soon as they had sat down on the hood of his car. Her feet swinging in front of her.

"Okay." She whispered.

And she wanted to remember that moment for the rest of her life.

It was perfect.

And all that she could have asked for.

* * *

><p><em>The end :) <em>

_Reviews would be awesome. _

_See above for the challenge I gave you guys, haha. If you're up for it, that is. _


End file.
